¿Café o Té?
by Misses Histery
Summary: AU. Aeon. Ada Wong llega a trabajar a una prestigiosa empresa como secretaria, confiada de sí misma y de sus habilidades, sólo su jefe será capaz de ponerla en situaciones de descontrol en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la Autora****: **Hola, gente linda de fanfiction, hace mucho que no vengo por este fandom, así que aprovechando mis vacaciones y soledad les vengo ofreciendo este Aeon, lo sé, lo sé, quizá no sea la gran cosa [ni yo sé cómo será el rumbo de este proyecto xD] Pero prometo no decepcionarlas. Últimamente me he alejado mucho de Leon y Ada, :( pero ya fue suficiente abandono. Espero que disfruten el prólogo de este AU, el cual me llevó más tiempo para pensar en el título que en el tema. LOL.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a CAPCOM, de quienes espero que se dignen a sacar otra saga de Ada.

**Advertencias: **Uso de lenguaje maduro, pero al menos en el prólogo está leve. Creo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

_Prólogo._

Caminaba a paso presuroso, no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde a la entrevista de trabajo, cuando jodidamente por fin la habían llamado interesándose en su currículo.

Ada Wong, no era quizá la persona más simpática y amable del universo, y sabía que tendría que controlarse para no decirles a sus futuros jefes "Pedazos de idiotas, pudieron haberme llamado ayer en la noche, y no hoy una hora antes de la entrevista, imbéciles". Rio ante su gran pensamiento poco formal, contaba con 15 minutos para llegar y lo bueno es que ya estaba al pie del gran edificio.

Entró y tomó el elevador al piso que le habían indicado, bien, llegaría 10 minutos antes y eso hablaría muy bien de ella, claro eso pensaba hasta que el elevador se detuvo en el piso correcto pero no abrió las puertas – Maldita cosa de mierda – Dijo con toda intensión, pues se encontraba sola, atrapada en ese elevador. Tocó el botón de emergencia y 8 minutos después se dignaron a contestar – Llegué a mi piso, pero su elevador no abre las puertas, y llevó como 20 minutos aquí esperando, y me estoy sofocando – Le respondieron que rápidamente un técnico iría a arreglar el problema, a menos el exagerar las cosas siempre funcionaba. Pasaron como 3 minutos y las puertas se abrieron, salió a toda prisa, estupendo, ahora llegaría 1 minuto tarde.

Se arregló la falda y el saco que portaba y se acomodó un poco el cabello, tocó la puerta y una voz masculina le aprobó la entrada.

– Llega 1 minuto tarde, señorita Wong, esto no habla muy bien de usted – Escuchó a un hombre hablar, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio, pero no podía verlo pues estaba de espaldas.

– Lo lamento mucho, pero ese – Se contuvo de decir "pedazo de mierda" – Elevador se quedó estancado por un buen rato – Ada se sentó en la silla delante al escritorio.

– Oh, esa porquería cada vez sirve menos – El hombre se giró y la mujer pudo contemplarlo mejor. ¿De dónde infiernos había salido un hombre tan guapo? En fin, no pensaría en eso por ahora, necesitaba el trabajo – En sus papeles sus profesores dan muy buena calificación de usted, y ahora que la veo, da una buena impresión, se nota que es una mujer ordenada y trabajadora.

– Lo soy, de eso no tenga la menor duda.

– Está muy segura de sí misma, señorita Wong – El hombre sonrió de lado, se levantó de la silla y se quedó parado junto al escritorio, y le dio una mirada fugaz al cuerpo de la mujer, pero Ada se percató de eso.

– Las mujeres que no son seguras de sí mismas no podrán progresar en nada, yo sólo me limito a decir lo que debo y de lo que estoy segura – Ella también le sonrió de lado, una sonrisa demasiado seductora, según el hombre.

– Bien, dejaré pasar por alto el hecho de su retraso, puesto que fue culpa de la empresa, ahora dígame ¿Por qué le interesa este empleo? Esta es una empresa muy seria y también queremos personal así.

– Sé qué clase de empresa son, señor, y respecto a su pregunta, su empresa tiene un alto nivel de desarrollo laboral, he leído varios artículos relacionados, y debo decir que esta sería una oportunidad perfecta para lograr desarrollarme en un ámbito laboral de prestigio y a un futuro aspirar por más.

El hombre se sorprendió de la franqueza de la joven, realmente no le había dado un discurso de amor a su trabajo o admiración hacia lo que se dedicaba la empresa, el motivo de su solicitud de empleo era meramente de interés personal.

– Así que… se podría decir que esto es algo que le conviene.

– Algo que nos convendrá a ambos si me contrata, yo sé acatar órdenes a la perfección, no tendrá quejas de mí, ni tampoco escuchará mis quejas.

Él sonrió nuevamente, le agradaba demasiado esa mujer, no podía dejarla ir, sería un trato interesante…

– Bien, señorita Wong, queda contratada. Así que déjeme presentarme oficialmente – El hombre se acercó a ella y le extendió una mano, Ada se levantó y la estrechó – Leon S. Kennedy, su nuevo jefe.


	2. Chapter 2: No es igual

¡Hola! yo sé, yo sé, he dejado este fic abandonado un tiempo, lo lamento pero... acabo de entrar a la universidad *música dramática* no lo creía pero, la verdad es que sí te devora completamente, no tenía tiempo para acomodar muy bien las ideas, así que simplemente me resigné por un tiempo, pensé en borrarlo pero al fin se me aclaró la mente y dije: No, no puedo borrarlo, este fic tiene un proyecto muy grande. Les contaré un poco, hace tiempo hablé con una amiga que de verdad me dejó perpleja por los hermosos mensajes subliminales que dejaba en sus fics, en cada capítulo y me quedé como... con esa picazón de darle una trama única a esto, sinceramente pensaba hacerlo como única función de entretener, pero cambiaré el rumbo, aún así quedará en clasificación T.

Tal vez vean un lado de Ada que jamás se ha conocido, no haré mucho OOC porque la verdad amo el carácter y personalidad de ella.

En cuanto a Leon, bueno... ya veremos qué pasa con él xD

So... les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**_No es igual._**

I

Ada terminó de sacar la última copia que le hacía falta para completar el informe de la semana. Ya era sábado, y esa noche pensaba irse a un bar y conocer a algún chico que le invitara algo, y, si la situación lo ameritaba, pasar la noche con él.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que su trabajo inició en aquella importante empresa civil, y su jefe no tenía ni la menor pizca de arrepentimiento por haberla contratado, era muy eficiente, trabajaba como debía, no hacía preguntas estúpidas ni tampoco le coqueteaba como su última asistente, de tan sólo recordar a Ashley sentía unas tremendas ganas de ahorcar a alguien. Leon escuchó que tocaron la puerta de su despacho, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, indicó a la persona que entrara y vio a Ada llegar hasta él con su elegante caminar.

No podía negarlo, le atraía aquella mujer, a simple vista era pura sensualidad desbordante, su mirar, su hablar, su forma de ser, de moverse, todo era perfectamente sensual en ella, y amaba que se vistiera con camisas rojas, la hacían ver tan esculpida por un profesional; y es que él a sus 31 años seguía siendo un soltero sin suerte, quiso saber si Ada tenía alguna relación, era muy guapa, de seguro tenía pretendientes por aquí y por allá, pero la verdad es que ni a él le gustaba mucho la idea de estar atado a alguien, pero algo le decía que debía conocerla más a fondo, conocerla no sólo en apariencia física, quería saber todo de ella y eso le daba mala espina.

–Así que la Sra. Adams vendrá este jueves –la voz de Ada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había dicho en todo ese tiempo, pero sólo se limitó a asentir –. ¿No me prestó atención, cierto?

Maldita mujer, siempre acertaba en todo –No, claro que le presté atención, Ada, deje los documentos en el escritorio –Leon se levantó y se acercó a la ventana que tenía detrás de él, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos poco profesionales de su mente.

– ¿Le ocurre algo malo? –quiso saber la mujer.

–Estoy bien, no se preocupe.

–Pero señor, está claro que no está bien –dijo Ada con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro, no es que se burlara de él, sino de la situación en que sin querer le puso a su propio jefe, ella tenía conciencia de lo que evocaba en los hombres y podría jurar en que adivinaba lo que él pensaba.

–Estoy lleno de trabajo, quisiera distraerme –comentó más para sí mismo que para ella.

–Entonces, déjeme invitarlo a tomar algo –ofreció serenamente la morena.

Leon sabía que quizá ese día la relación con esa mujer iba a dejar de ser meramente… profesional.

II

Las manecillas del reloj marcaron las 10:00 y ambos salían de la empresa, Leon durante el tiempo en que tardaron de llegar al bar trató como todo un caballero a Ada, y ella se sintió extraña al no escuchar todavía una connotación sexual en las palabras que él le decía, por lo regular sus acompañantes iban al grano, y ella se había acostumbrado a ello, tal vez un pequeño cambio no estaría mal… pero no quiso hacerse muchas ilusiones, sabía que los hombres iban a pensar primero por su diversión que preocuparse por la moral de una mujer. Llegaron al lugar y rápidamente les asignaron una mesa.

Ada pidió un Martini mientras que Leon escogió algo más ligero para comenzar la velada y pidió un mojito, seguían su plática de asuntos triviales, como los estudios de Ada y que ese era su primer trabajo, pues se dio un año sabatino antes de comenzar la universidad.

–Entonces estudiaste administración, no entiendo, ¿Por qué pediste este trabajo de secretaria? –quiso saber el hombre.

–Ningún trabajo se menosprecia, señor, simplemente quiero ir escalando poco a poco, ¿quién le afirma que mis intenciones después de un tiempo no serán tratar de ocupar el puesto de su actual administrador?

Leon sonrió ante su comentario, le gustaba mucho eso de ella que su franqueza fuera de una manera sutil, cosa que la hacía parecer más interesante y elegante.

–Es una caja de pandora, Ada –admitió sus pensamientos en voz alta.

– ¿Eso cree? Yo pienso que simplemente soy una persona que va por lo seguro, no me puedo inmiscuir en más que eso, claro que depende de la situación –dijo tratando de llevar la conversación a otro rumbo que Leon no se esperaba -. No ha dejado de verme durante la semana, ¿tanto me desea?

– ¿Deseo?

–Es lo que normalmente ven en mí, ¿usted no lo hace? –Ada se acercó más a su acompañante hasta recargar parte de su peso en él, claro que para él ella era ligera como pluma.

–No sé con qué clase de hombres se ha topado, Ada, pero yo no podría ver a una mujer como usted de una manera tan agresiva –dijo tratando de controlar sus impulsos de hombre.

Ada rio – ¿Agresiva dice? Usa términos un tanto extraños para expresarse, señor.

–Y estoy seguro de que usted los entiende perfectamente, trabajamos juntos, y lo admito, se me hace una mujer muy atractiva, pero no podría propasarme con alguien como usted, que desborda elegancia y sensualidad por donde vaya, es por eso que nuestra relación será de jefe-empleado, y espero que esté de acuerdo.

Ada parpadeó y se enderezó, no había estado tan confundida en su vida como en ese momento, podría haber jurado que Leon la veía con los ojos con los que un hombre normalmente la ven. Como un objeto sexual. Pero lo que siguió no se esperaba.

–Si a usted le gusta llevar ese tipo de relaciones no encontrará a quien realmente valga la pena, ni hará que usted pueda apreciarse a sí misma.

La mujer se quedó pensando en sus palabras, unas palabras que hacía mucho tiempo no había escuchado, ¿Kennedy la había sabido leer a la perfección? No, eso era imposible, ella nunca demostraba ningún semblante emotivo, ¿debía renunciar ahora que esa persona había logrado atravesar su barrera en un dos por tres?

–Pero… –la voz masculina la sacó de sus cavilaciones -. Si a usted le incomoda este tema podríamos cambiar de conversación.

Ada asintió, quería marcharse de ese lugar y olvidarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir. No, ese hombre estaba equivocado, ella siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte y que sabe de sus convicciones al igual de que sabe cómo actuar en los momentos adecuados, ha sabido cómo moverse y ha desarrollado habilidades que le han permitido sobrevivir en ese mundo de lobos por doquier.

–Entonces le contaré un poco de mí –habló de nuevo el rubio cuando se percató de como la mujer se tensaba poco a poco -. Mi padre siempre quiso que fuera policía, pero a mí no me gusta eso de usar armas, me gustaba la idea de ser un bombero, pero mi madre finalmente fue la que me influyó para entrar al mundo empresarial, ahora tengo un importante puesto a través del esfuerzo y el tiempo que le he dedicado a mi trabajo.

–Así que usted… también se deja influenciar por terceros.

–En ese momento era muy joven, y no tenía bien la idea de lo que quería hacer el resto de mi vida, le confieso que esto es completamente diferente a lo que imaginé, pero me he adaptado a mi nuevo yo –el hombre tomó un trago a su mojito -. Usted también debería buscar un nuevo yo y tratar de adaptarse a él.

III

La velada prosiguió, eran las 12:30 cuando decidieron marcharse, él la llevó a su apartamento y se despidió con un estrechón de manos, ella se hubiera esperado algo diferente, pero la verdad se sentía más cómoda de esa manera con él.

–Que tenga un buen fin de semana, señorita Wong.

–Igualmente, señor Kennedy –Ada le sonrió y entró al edificio, él se marchó.

Entró a su departamento y un pequeño y peludo animal la recibió –Hola pequeña –Ada se agachó para acariciarlo y el animal se restregó entre sus piernas, era una pequeña gatita completamente negra con ojos verdes.

Ada se dirigió a su habitación y se deshizo de su calzado y su ropa colocándose un pants y una playera de tirantes, su pijama favorito.

–Vamos, te daré de cenar, lamento llegar tarde, en realidad… creí que no llegaría –le platicó la chica a la gata quien la miraba atentamente desde la entrada de la pequeña cocina que había en el apartamento -. Él es diferente… tal vez tenga razón.

Colocó un poco de atún en el plato de su acompañante.

–He de estar loca por estar hablando contigo cuando sé que no me vas a contestar –siguió dejando el plato en el piso y enarcando una ceja al ver como la gatita devoraba todo -. Tenías mucha hambre milenka, lo lamento.

Observó cómo su pequeña milenka terminó todo su atún y se relamió los bigotes, ella rio un poco –Es hora de dormir, mañana me quedaré contigo todo el día y veremos unas cuantas películas, ¿te gusta la idea, lenka?

La gata maulló como si la entendiera.

Ada se metió en la cama y milenka se acomodó al lado de ella ronroneando, cerró lentamente sus ojos y antes de quedarse dormida su mente sólo pudo pensaron en una última cosa: _Un nuevo yo._

* * *

Debo decirles que milenka existió, fue mi gatita durante 15 hermosos años, no fue mi mascota, fue mi familia. Amé tanto a esa gata que simplemente tenía que ponerla en un fic y por fin tuve oportunidad ¡yei! claro que su nombre no fue milenka, ella se llamaba lena, negra de ojos verdes, para mí la mejor compañía para alguien que se siente sola.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que haya dado a entender a qué rumbo va este proyecto, espero que me apoyen (:

¡Les mando un beso enorme!


End file.
